Choices
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: In the end, what choice do we have? [WARNING: DARK FIC!]


Choices

By: Neko-chan  
  


A/N: Cleaning room (Random Note: *HISS*) and listening to Linkin Park's new CD, "Meteora." This song fic/idea was inspired by "Breaking the Habit." If you have time or the urge to, please download it (or better yet--buy the CD! =^_^=). It's my favorite song on this CD. ^_^WARNING: No shounen-ai or yaoi--just a seriously messed up and dark fic. If you don't like it, I don't blame you. Hell, even _I_ hate it! -.-;;

DISCLAIMER: I own-- *lightning* ... *charcoaled* ... Or--maybe not. ^_^;;  
  
  
  


**Memories consume

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

[Unless I try to start again]

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know that it's not alright

So I'm

Breaking the habit

Tonight**  
  


It was dark and he didn't know where he was. This wasn't his Soul Room and the abyss that he was floating over had no taste or any other sense of his aibou. It did, however, have the taste of forever. Of endless oblivion--of numb eternity.

It scared him.

Oh, yes. It scared him very much.

"Aibou?" he yelled into the darkness, his plaintive cry a sorrow-filled wail that could not stand up against the encroaching darkness. Again, he tried--louder this time, eerie echoes coming back to haunt him. "Aibou??"

It was then that the child-like giggle came up out of the obsidian whirlpool below him, innocent and yet so full of deadly malice at the very same time. It made Yami no Yuugi shiver--in fear or in some other indescribable emotion, he didn't know.

"Is the grand Pharaoh afraid of the dark?" the voice asked, mocking Yami no Yuugi as an obscured figure circled him predatorily. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen! Are you really _that_ terrified, once-Pharaoh?"

Yami no Yuugi growled in anger at the black robed figure. "I have not fallen, nor am I afraid!"

"Oh?" the figure replied, amusement lacing its tone and making it cruel. "Is that so? Is that why you're trembling? Crying out for your aibou in this dark realm? Even Yami can fear the Night of _my_ realm because it's the end of everything--nothing." The figure chortled happily at that.

"Who are you???" Yami no Yuugi asked in a hushed voice, his crimson eyes wide.

The figure seemed to smile. "I am the Silencer, Yami no Yuugi. I am the Judge. My name is... Death. And I've come here to the place between life and death to give you a choice--Life or... Death?"

That answer was easily enough to give. "I choose to live. I choose Life."

Once again, the figure smiled. But this smile was a touch cold and menacing. Yami no Yuugi shivered. "It is really too bad," the figure began as it drew a long-bladed scythe out from the folds of its cloak, "that you no longer actually had that choice. Decisions, decisions; choices, choices... All of which didn't even _matter_."

The abyss echoed with the Pharaoh's scream of terror and fury.

Then Silence reigned supreme once again.

Rose-red blood dripped down from the scythe's blade as Death smiled merrily. It reached up and finally pulled back the hood of its cloak, revealing its face to the darkness and beyond. Light-filled amethyst eyes stared down into the blacker-than-black whirlpool and Yuugi's smile brightened marginally. 

"Choices, mou no hitori boku. Choices. In the end, what choice do we have?"

Death continued to smile happily, blood-stained scythe clutched tightly in two moonbeam pale hands.  
  
**Clutching at my cure

I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more

Than anytime before

I had no options left again

I'll paint it on the walls

'Cause I'm the one at fault

I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

But now I have some clarity

To show you what I mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So I'm

Breaking the habit

Breaking the habit

Tonight**  
  
  
  


"We have no choice."  
  
  
  


~Owari~  
  
  
  


A/N: *stabs fic with a Q-tip* Evil! Anyway--hate it, love it, but please review. (You know you want tooo~ooo... After all, how ELSE would you be able to yell at me? -.-;;) Also: First person who tells me who the focus of the song was on will get a request fic! Was it Yami no Yuugi... Yuugi... Or was it someone _else_??? Ja ne! ^_^


End file.
